Wishing
by Austyn
Summary: What happens to Nathan when all of his friends up and leave him after becoming famous? Will anyone believe his stories of his past with them? Will appearances in town draw everyone back together? Ch13 3.23
1. The Kids Across The Street

Okay, so we all know that I am such a Naley freak, and thats okay, I'm not sure about this story yet, most of it's in Nathan's point of view, sort of ten years into the future. Nathan is reflecting on how all of his friends made it out of Tree Hill and made something of themselves, while he's just a basketball coach at Tree Hill High School, all the stories of his past considered lies by everyone around him.

* * *

Wishing

Chapter One- The Kids Across The Street

Nathan stood outside the gym of Tree Hill High School. He was the basketball coach there, but liked to spend his free period watching the kids across the street at Tree Hill Elementary play outside during recess. Looking for kids that in the future would probably be on his basketball team. Or little girls that would definitely be cheerleaders. Sort of comparing groups of ten year olds to his old friends.

All of his friends had left. They had all had their chance with something. He'd sometimes read articles online during his lunch breaks about them. Or catch a story about them on the news in the teacher's lounge and casually look on. Some days he saw a little girl across the street who read all of recess, books by his brother. It made him feel proud to know the author.

Or seeing little girls wearing fashions created by Brooke Davis, though geared for a more older audience, the clothing labels were very distinctive on the ten-year-olds' clothing.

He could see the girls gossiping about Haley James, her latest CD and where her tour was going to next, secretly hoping it'd play the local club, TRIC.

He'd see kids carrying around binder's with Peyton's unmistakable artwork as their designs, or her work as book covers, or even designs on book bags and clothing. They were hers, and there was no denying the pictures.

Then there would be boys discussing Jake's latest movie, repeating some of his lines. Bragging about who had seen it the most times. Then they would get up in the 30s for the movie that only came out two days ago, that's when they knew the other was lying. They couldn't possibly have.

He heard a lot of his gossip about his friends, and knew of their success from the kids across the street at Tree Hill Elementary. It made him proud that he knew all of those people, and a little angry that those kids didn't know that the roots of their favorite stars originated in the very same small town that they live in. If he said anything, to any of his students, well, they would say he's a liar and trying to act cool.

That day, it was fall, October 23, 2016. The school year hadn't started but a couple of months ago. He was standing outside during his free period watching the kids. He had always wanted kids. He though he and Haley would have kids someday. That, sadly, didn't happen.

One girl was screaming, not like a horror scream, but an excited scream. For the first time, Haley James would be playing in TRIC. Nathan thought she was lying. He Hadn't heard that. He would have heard in the local news that she was coming.

"Lily, stop it, you know she's not, don't be going getting everyone's hopes up," a blonde girl was saying.

"Lily ain't lyin'" another girl said, she had light brown hair.

"How do you know, you're just gonna stick up for the lies your sister tells."

"It's the truth," the Lily girl shot back, "Me and Jas gots an email from her tellin' us so."

"The poor James girls think just cause they share the same daggone last name, theys related and they get emails from her, you guys is funny," the blonde was yelling back.

Nathan assumed that the girls names were Lily and Jas James and the blonde wasn't a friend of theirs, but they all idolized her. He felt kind of embarrassed for listening in on a bunch of ten-year-olds' conversations. He looked at his watch, well, it was time for him to go in for his gym class. He hated how they had mixed classes this year.

The boys came in the gym quickly, they loved gym, it was their best class, they dressed, and participated. The girls strolled in whenever they wanted and usually sat on the bleachers and did each other's hair or nails, and rarely dressed. Nathan sat by the group of girls watching the guys play a game of basketball.

The girls were gossiping about Haley James coming into town, and how after school they were all going to get tickets. They would stand in line all of tomorrow to get tickets for the show a couple months away, tickets were going on sale at 7 a.m. tomorrow morning.

Nathan couldn't help but to butt into their conversation, "I know Haley, personally," he said.

They looked at him, then one of them spoke, Allisha, "Liar, we know the stories, you've never left here. You grew up in Tree Hill, you went to this stupid school, and never left. You can't know her."

"But I do."

"Prove it," another girl, Sam, demanded, stopping braiding Allisha's hair.

Nathan reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, and flipped through until he found the picture of Haley and him. He took it out and showed them.

Allisha took the picture, studied it close to her face, then shoved it back to him, without letting the other girls see it, "It's fake," she declared.

"Okay, well, when I'm invited backstage, we'll see who doesn't know Haley James."

"You? Backstage? Ha, she doesn't give backstage tours."

"Like I need her to give me a backstage tour. I'm in good with the owner, she's my brother's mother."

"Coach Scott, no offence, but you suck at lying, you seriously can't expect us to believe Karen Roe is your brother's mother."

"Believe or not, it's the truth."

Karen's Café had been chained up and down the eastern coast, with help of Andy. TRIC was one of the biggest clubs on the eastern shore. Her café, and TRIC helped to put Tree Hill on the map. Everyone knew of Karen, but no one knew Karen. She still loved small town living, but loved getting compliments from Florida, or Maryland, or South Carolina, it made her feel good. Deb was the manager of one of them, and she and Karen had gone through a lot of people to find the best ones to work there.

"Coach Scott, sorry, but you are like the least coolest person ever," Allisha said, looking at him pitifully.

"Look up there on that wall, tell me who has the highest scoring record? Who's jersey is up there, number so great, it was officially retired?"

"23, Scott, so?" Allisha said, not caring.

"That's me."

"Liar, you couldn't play basketball if your life depended on it," she said, growing tired of listening to him make up excuses on how he's cool.

Nathan got up and walked over to the boys playing ball, and joined a team. The girls watch for a while, his slam dunks, three pointers, foul shots, heck, he could make it from behind half court. It felt good to play again, even though he really wasn't supposed to. He wished there was someone he knew that wasn't famous that could back his story.


	2. Celebrity Treatment

Okay, I love the reviews, and boy has Tree Hill changed in about ten years. This chapter I added a bit of humor, well I thought it was funny, with the perks of Nathan's job. As you all know, he is the coach at Tree Hill High School, he sort of has Whitey's job, but does other things around the school, because he can't be paid for teaching two gym classes a day and being the basketball coach. I think either this chapter, or the next I put in why he isn't in the NBA. So, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Wishing

Chapter Two- Celebrity Treatment

Nathan was working in the school's office that morning. They were a bit short-handed. One of the secretaries called in sick. Surprisingly, so did about two dozen teenage girls mothers, all having some excuse why their child would not be attending school today. The thing was, these two dozen calls are from a fifteen minute time span. He kept getting calls to excuse the girls from school. He was sure that today the school would look like an all boys school.

Over half of the calls he received weren't excusable absences, but the mothers insisted on letting the girls stay home anyways, even with an unexcused absence. He knew why they wouldn't be at school. The other office staff answering the phones? Probably not. Their teachers? Probably not.

He knew they were all in line to get tickets to see Haley, and when the rush in the office slowed, that's where he went.

He walked strait past the line of young girls, some as small as six, others as old as maybe 19. Nathan noticed one of the girls from one of his gym glasses, "Hey Amanda, how goes the flu?" he asked, walking past.

Here, he would get the celebrity treatment he wanted and deserved. He saw another girl, "Hi Melissa, glad to see the dentist didn't find any cavities," he said walking past. He thought it was funny, however, his students didn't. They thought it was weird to see him there, a old guy (though he wasn't that old, 28) walking up to a ticket counter for a Haley James concert.

"Samantha, apparently the doctor didn't need to give you all of those shots if you made it here in time to get such a wonderful spot in line," Nathan said, and walked past, all the way up to the front of the line. The line hadn't started moving yet, even though they were supposed to start at seven, and it was now almost eight. Karen hadn't arrived yet, and they couldn't start selling tickets without her there.

Nathan arrived at the front of the line, and saw his very favorite gym student, Allisha, there, "Why, if it isn't Allisha, and do I remember talking to your mother this morning. Something about how you were so sick you couldn't make it out of bed. You were cold and hot. You're muscles ached, and you had a fever of 107. Wow, shocking that you're out here, and at the front of the line at that. It's a shame it's a nasty day today, cause then you could really get sick," he said, as the person behind the counter said it was time to start selling tickets.

Nathan directly up there and demanded to speak with Karen, who in turn showed up at the window rather quickly.

"Nathan… what on earth are you doing here?"

"I've come for tickets and backstage passes to see Haley. Now, you're not going to get in my way of that, are you?" he asked, innocently.

"You really want to see her?"

"Well, yeah, for old times sake, I think it'd be good. So, how about those tickets and backstage passes?"

"You know Haley doesn't do backstage tours."

"I don't need a tour, just something to get me back there to see her, before and/or after the show, please."

"She'll kill me for this."

"I'll deal with her," Nathan smiled.

"Fine, you get five passes, which include tickets, no paparazzi, which include photographers, reporters, newscasters, everyone, got it, or you will be dead before Haley gets a chance to kill me."

"Got it, just a couple of my students, some who are actually at school and not faking illness."

"Okay," Karen handed them over. They were cool and all, so naturally she didn't charge them, he took them and walked away.

He soon heard footsteps behind him, a girl running, he could tell by the sound of high heels. He turned around and stopped. Allisha was running behind him.

"Maybe you should try doing that in gym class," Nathan said, and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry. I called you a liar. You do know Karen Roe, obviously, she gave you unheard of backstage passes, and when I asked her, she denied ever having backstage passes."

"Like I said, I have connections, and lots of them. One more thing, apologizing like this won't get you a backstage pass, I'm sorry."

"What!" she asked shocked. Someone had actually told her she couldn't have something.

"A. you don't participate in gym class, B. you called me a liar, and C. you're cutting class, not the kind of person I'd treat to a concert."

"Wait, you're just going to give away all five tickets?"

"No, I'm gonna go, I'm gonna go see Hales," he said, not even realizing what he called her.

"Who's Hales?"

"A nickname that I, well me and Lucas, had for Haley. Brooke always called her tutor-girl, then tutor-wife."

"Who's Brooke?"

"Brooke Davis, famous fashion designer."

"Stop it, she's like my favorite, you don't know her."

"I don't know Tigger, B. Davis, Cheery? Please."

"I loved her clothes when she merged with Sawyer designs."

"You mean Peyton? Yeah, I remember Peyt, dated Jake a while, then Jake left to find Jenny, it was one big fat mess. That's how life is when you grow up in Tree Hill, and your daddy's been the mayor for the past ten years."

"Jake who?"

"Jagielski, great basketball player, could have sworn he would have gone pro."

"You mean like ü ber hot actor Jake Jagielski? Who's Jenny? Him and Peyton dated? Your father is the Great Dan Scott? Why are you lying again?" She said and walked away in a huff. Nathan just laughed.

He called after her, "By the way, I'm writing you up for skipping class, have a nice day," he smiled that grin of his.


	3. Concert of the Year

Okay... So, I think this chapter will spread new light on the oh so wonderful students of Tree Hill High, as Nathan shows off his wonderful connections.

* * *

Wishing

Chapter 3- Concert of the Year

Nathan walked backstage. Excitement was in the air, before Haley James was to perform for the "first" time in Tree Hill.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Haley James back in Tree Hill," Nathan said walking up to her to give her a hug, "How ya been Hales?"

"Nathan! I didn't know you'd still be here, and I'm good, really good," Haley said smiling, returning the hug. "Who let you back here, I specifically ask for now backstage passes to be given out at my shows."

"Oh, a woman I know, that owns this club by the name of Karen Roe."

"I'm glad she broke my rules, how's life Nathan?"

"Eh, I got a great job as a coach at Tree Hill High School, I guess I'm like the new Whitey. Kids walk down the hall in fear of me, and they have good reason to be, too."

"I always thought you'd go off and play basketball like Dan wanted."

"No, I blew my knee out just before tryouts. I can play, but coaches wouldn't risk taking me with the risk of me losing my ability to walk if I played to rigorously. Did I mention he's still mayor?"

"No kidding, hey, that just gave me a wonderful idea. Um, show's about to start, so I suggest you go take your seat," Haley said, looking at her watch, "But, I'd, uh, love to catch up with you after the show."

"Yeah, me too," Nathan said, leaving to take his seat.

The concert started. All the teenage girls were screaming the songs along with Haley. Nathan shook his head, he couldn't believe how big Haley had gotten, how famous she was. He was proud of her, she had done it.

She finished the song, then looked out into the audience and saw Nathan.

"Hey, guys," she started, "I'm gonna need a bit of help with this next song, and I think I need some help from an old friend of mine, someone close to my heart. He has been there for me, and helped me to get started. Nathan Scott, or as everyone here must know you, Coach Scott, get your ass on stage," Haley said with a big smile. The spotlight shone on Nathan as he made his way onto the stage, grabbing a microphone. "Okay, now, I know that you know the name of this next song. I haven't sang it of any audience, but you. It was the first song I sang, just next door at Karen's Café, Nathan, you wanna tell them the name of this, it's okay if you need a minute to think."

"Hales, I'd never need a minute to think, let alone think about it, I'd know this any day, it's Elsewhere."

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me Nate, okay, so this one is for you Nate, I sang to you first, and I'm still singing to you today."

Haley started her song, as Nathan went back to his seat. He could hear the girls behind him whispering, and it made him smile.

"So he wasn't lying, he does know Haley James," one said.

"I can't believe he helped her start singing," the other said.

"I know, he knows like nothing about music."

"I can't believe she's from here."

"Maybe he paid her."

"You think he has that kind of money?"

"Who knows."

Haley finished her song, and started talking again, "Okay, before I finish with my final song that fits Tree Hill to the T, I need a couple people up here, my Tree Hill Family, Karen, Nathan, Tay, Jasmine, Lily, Ridley, Peter, my wonderful nieces and nephews, um, and let's see, Dan Scott, mayor of Tree Hill, are you out there?" Haley asked, looking into the crowd. Everyone else had already joined her on stage, then she saw him, "Mayor Scott, would you mind saying a couple words to Tree Hill's younger crowd, I hear you're up for reelection, and this crowd is prime voting age."

Dan got a big smirk and ran up on stage and took over the microphone. He actually thought Haley was serious about liking him. When he was done, Haley took the microphone back.

"Well, now, if you want a better future, I suggest you don't vote for the monster next to me. I never much cared for you Mr. Scott. You were always out to get me, so tell me something, is it true? Is payback hell? Cause if this isn't bad enough, I can make it worse. You screwed up my marriage, so I'm going to screw up your candidacy," Haley smiled. "The candidate I encourage everyone in this room to vote for is Marvin McFadden… Mouth, get out here," Haley said, gesturing at the curtain. He had been in politics a while, Dan's right hand man, now he was going against him. Only in Tree Hill would that happen. Mouth walked out.

"Please, Hales, call me Mr. McFadden," He said into his own microphone.

"I'm sorry, but to me, and Nate, and Karen, and well, everyone, you will always be Mouth, now if you all want to make the right choice, vote for Mouth. And now, for my final song, it's about family, which is what everyone on this stage is, my family," Dan had already walked ofstage... embarrassed about what Haley did,"we all might not be blood related or anything, but I still consider them family," she said and started her last song.

* * *

Gosh, I couldn't resist making fun of Dan there... it was just so much fun. 


	4. Rumor Has It

Wishing

Chapter Four- Rumor Has It

Nathan was extremely happy that next Monday in school, after the concert, it was like nothing could bring him down. He sat at his desk in his office. He added a new picture to the pictures on his desk. It was half of a strip of pictures from the photo booth in the mall of Haley and him, and in one of them she kissed him, well his cheek, but it was still a kiss.

He got up to go to the gym for his next class, the class with the girls in it, he hated the mixed classes, and would be sure to tell Principal Garther at the next staff meeting.

He walked into the gym, his whistle clenched in his hand, ready to be blown at a moment's notice. The guys were already in the middle of a game of basketball, and the girls were back to braining each other's hair and painting each other's nails on the bleachers, and talking about this month's issue of some teen magazine and which guy was cuter, the new member of some boy band, or the hot actor of the week. Their conversation made Nathan mentally gag. He sat down next to them on the bleachers, and Allisha immediately started talking.

"Why didn't you give us backstage passes, or invite us onstage, it would have been a chance of a lifetime, we would so become more popular than we are now."

"Oh boo-hoo, the girls who don't do anything in my class are complaining I didn't do anything for them. Maybe if you did more for me, like participate, then I'd do more for you."

"Yeah, but Haley James is gone now, she skipped town just when her concert finished."

"I'm, sorry, didn't somebody say something about having a crush on a children's book writer."

"You mean Lucas Scott, he is so hott, omygosh you don't know how hott he is."

"You mean my brother? Come on, I believe he's coming here, is he not?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Strait from the horse's mouth, and he's not coming alone, he's bringing Jake Jagielski, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, and of course his best friend Haley James will make an encore visit to Tree Hill."

"Stop friggin lying. Coach Scott, has anyone told you the story of Pinocchio?"

"Yeah, the wooden kid who's nose grows when he lies, maybe you should ask Daddy Mayor if he's heard of him."

"Mayor Scott is not your dad, he wouldn't even be seen with the likes of you. He has bigger things to worry about, like bringing down Mr. McFadden."

"Hey, don't talk about Mouth like that."

"Mouth?"

"Mr. Marvin McFadden, Mouth, we all called him Mouth, he was the best basketball announcer this school has ever seen and will ever see."

"Right."

"Go check she school records, then you'll see the light."

"Fine, I have connections in the office anyways, prepare to be brought down Coach Scott."

"Prepare to be humiliated Miss Freshin."


	5. United We Stand Divided We Fall

Okay... So... Yeah... Everyone will (I hope) love this chapter... cause I did.

A u s t y n

* * *

Wishing

Chapter Five- United We Stand… Divided We Fall

Nathan walked, or rather limped into the gym on Friday morning. He had woken up early that morning with pain shooting through his bad knee. It did that at times, and that's when he walked around with a cane, and kids feared him the most. There were stories that he'd whack bad kids in the head with the end of the cane, and leave them unconscious on the floor. Nathan liked to laugh at their stories. He never did that, he never even thought of doing that. Heck, he hated using the cane, but it did help him walk better, as did the knee bandage he wore.

Today nobody told his cane stories, they were all buzzing about the days events, everyone trying to find one of his gym classes to sneak into. Or skip class to watch outside the door, for today was the day. The day for what? Well, the day for five celebrities to walk casually through the school and reside in Coach Scott's gym classes. Oh how girls had cursed themselves for not signing up for a semester of gym as their counselors told them to. Oh how the gym classes attendance would sky rocket today, leaving other classes with five or ten kids in them, the rest hoping to catch a glimpse. Oh how many hall passes would be issued for the bathrooms right outside the gym, or to the water fountain, with excuses like those bathrooms are never used, it'd take the least time, or those water fountains have the coldest water. Or, heck, a pass to the principal's office, if it meant taking a peak in the gym. Arriving tardy to have the opportunity to bypass the gym on the way to class, and those lucky students, yes, the ones with the lockers right outside the gym doors, how those students were envied today.

Nathan, however, didn't like teenage girls hanging on his gym doors or out in the hallways, and had the security team already on it to block off the hallway. He was ahead of the thoughts of the student body, he knew every trick in the book. The security team had lists, like an exclusive club, who could be let in and who couldn't. It was going to be a long day.

Nathan walked in the middle of the gym and looked at his watch, his class would be arriving in ten minutes. He had his clipboard for attendance ready, he liked the old fashioned way, rather than sitting at a desk, calling roll, then marking it in a computer. He'd rather look for the people, or have them come to him, to make sure they weren't marked absent… or skipping, and he usually did. He was the only teacher to do that too, mostly because he roamed the halls, seeing faces and remembering they were there that day.

As his class started walking in, he blew his whistle, "Okay, today we're going to be doing something different, everyone on the bleachers," Nathan yelled at his gym class, who were picking up basketballs, then put them down and looked at him in disgust, and sat on the bleachers.

Not to long after, the five came in through the back gym doors, chattering to each other, not knowing they all were going to be there. "Normally, I would play a little one on one with my brother, Lucas over her," Nathan said, as Lucas walked over to him and they did a man hug, "But as you all can see, I'm on the injured list today, so, my man Jake here," he said, and Jake walked over, "Will do the ass-kicking for me. Jake, you better beat him, or you will no longer be welcome in my gym."

"Your gym? Dude, I believe Coach's name's still up, it's Whitey's gym, and I'm pretty sure Whitey would be happy to have me in it anytime I please." Jake said, laughing.

"Whatever, dude, just play, and Brooke, Peyton, so glad you both volunteered to be cheerleaders, let's see, Brooke can be Lucas' cheerleader, and Peyton can be Jake's, now, you can go one-on-one or pick and choose from my gym classes, who's gonna be on your team, and Brooke, Peyton, you can pick through the girls, all of them except one, Allisha, cause she's going to sit on the bleachers and paint her nails and braid her hair and read magazines like she does every class," Nathan said, looking up at her and smirking. He loved doing that, giving them hope… then stepping on it, "Besides, she doesn't believe I know you guys, funny huh?" Nathan started laughing as he limped over to the end of the bleachers, where he could still see the action of the gym, the eager faces on all the guys to be chosen for a team, and the girls, wanting so bad to be cheerleaders with Brooke or Peyton. Well, all the girls except Allisha, she sat there and pouted.

"Nate, why do you do this to that poor girl?" Haley asked Nathan, looking up at Allisha sitting on the top of the bleachers all alone.

"Well, she said that I was a liar for saying I know you, and Brooke, and Peyton, and Jake, and heck even my own brother isn't my brother."

"Ouch… well you know its not true… I know its not true… Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas all know it's not true, so what does one girl have to do with it?"

"I guess nothing."

"Great, I'm gonna go tell her she can cheer with Peyton, then I'm gonna come back and take a look at that knee of yours," she turned around and walked up the bleachers before he had any chance to protest.

Nathan sat on the bottom row of bleachers, resting his leg awhile, it was bugging him, when Haley came back, and he saw Allisha cheering with Peyton, "All right, lemme see that knee of yours."

"What do you know about my knee?"

"I'm a doctor, I graduated med school while being a famous singer, now lemme see it."

"You're a doctor?"

"Well, yeah, I needed something to fall back on if I couldn't make it as a singer, shut up, I know what you're going to say, that I didn't need to worry about not making it, cause I have the voice of an angel or something," she said, rolling up his pant leg to look at his knee, "Your problem is your brace is on wrong, genius," she said fixing it, "That's why it hurt so much… better?" she asked when she was done. Her hands were soft and swift, and it did feel better.

"Yeah, it does, a hell of a lot better. Thanks."

"Anytime," she said as he rolled down his pant leg, "But I don't think you should go out there and join them, if it's been bothering you, you might want to sit this one out."

"Fine, if it's doctor's orders."

"It is," Haley said smiling at him, then couldn't help herself, and leaned in and kissed him.


	6. Lunchtime Territory Markup

Wishing

Chapter 6- Lunchtime Territory Markup

"All right," Nathan said, getting up from the bleachers after his second successful gym class, "Who wants lunch, cafeteria's serving pizza today."

They all looked at one another, and all nodded in agreement. Then Brooke spoke up, "But what about our old table, the one we all used to sit at… can we sit there?"

"I don't care," Nathan said, looking at the rest of them, who all agreed that they could sit there. He reached for his cane that was leaning against the bleachers next to him. "Ya'll better go get in line if you want food."

"Why don't you have to get in line," Peyton asked, walking closer to the door.

"Cause, I'm a teacher, and a cripple, I can't stand in a silly line," Nathan said chuckling, "You however are neither, and those lines get pretty darn long."

-----------------------------------

They all finally got their food and sat down at the table outside, "Guys, this isn't our table." Brooke said, looking at it.

"Of course it is Brooke, we sat right in the middle of the courtyard," Lucas said, shaking his head like Brooke was crazy.

"No, it's not, remember freshman year Peyt? Me, you and Nathan here engraved our names in the tabletop to make it our table, then we forced Luke, Hales, and Jake to do it in Junior year… I'm sorry guys, but either I'm blind, or this isn't our table."

"Brooke, they got new tables last year, they look the same, but the old ones were falling apart. But it's in the same spot," Nathan said, he was the only one who knew, out of the group.

"Hey Luke… you got a pocket knife?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Can I borrow it?" Brooke asked in an innocent tone.

"Um… sure," he said, and reached into his pocket to get it for her.

She took it from his hand and looked at it funny, "Hey Luke… how do you get the knife part out?"

He took it back and opened it for her, and handed it back. She took it and started working on the table. "What are you doing?" Peyton asked, watching her.

"Engraving my name into the table, duh P. Sawyer," Brooke laughed. When she was done, she brushed her hand over it and marveled at her work. "Brooke Penelope Davis," she read from the table, "Peyt, your turn," Brooke said, and handed the knife to her best friend, "Gosh, it feels like were back in high school, and the bell will ring any minute to go back to Mr. Arnold's English class, where I could barely stay awake."

"Hey! I loved Mr. Arnold's class," Haley interjected, "It was always so interesting."

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Peyton read aloud, brushing over her name, and handed the knife to Nathan, "Sorry Hales, all the power to ya for getting something out of Mr. Arnold's class, but it was boring, I'm pretty sure I stared out the window every day, during his class, or at the clock waiting for it to be over."

"Nathan Scott… with two T's on Scott," Nathan said, and Brooke and Peyton laughed. It was a little thing of theirs. When Nathan engraved his name on the first table, Principal Turner caught him before he was done and he only had one T on Scott… so it was Nathan Scot. When they came back the next day, Brooke and Peyton laughed at him that he couldn't even spell his own name. He left it like that, it was sort of their thing. "Oh yeah, Mr. Arnold, that guy was out to get me from the start, remember how he'd like always ask me the answer to a question when he knew I didn't know it… I hated him," Nathan said, and passed the knife to Haley.

Haley stared at it, deciding what to engrave, when she did it in junior year, she engraved Haley James- Scott, but now, well, that didn't feel right. She started etching into the table, "Haley James," Haley said brushing a hand over her name, and slid the knife across the table to Jake. "Do you guys realize how much this table will be worth?" Haley asked, looking down at her own name.

"I never thought of that," Brooke said, looking at her own name.

"Oh well…" Peyton said laughing, " But I have a feeling after today… this will become everyone's table… or roped off as like a landmark or something."

"Yeah," Jake said, and looked at his name, all scrunched up and tiny, "Jake Jagielski," he said, following suit. Then engraving something under it, "#00."

"Hey that's a good idea," Nathan said, "Pass me that knife back," and Jake did. Nathan started etching something under his name, "#23," he said, and passed the knife to Lucas.

"Hey Luke, can I have that for a quick moment," Haley asked, and Luke passed it to her, and she wrote something under her name, "Tutor Girl."

"Hales, pass it to me," Brooke said, and Haley handed it to her, where she engraved something under her name, "Cheery, B. Davis, Tigger."

"All right, give me that," Peyton said, and engraved under her name, "P. Sawyer… I don't think I have anymore nicknames."

She passed the knife to Lucas, and he finished his engraving, "Lucas Eugene Scott… #3, Broody…" he said… then looked at Brooke.

"Luke give me your knife back… please," Brooke begged, and he handed it to her, and started drawing on the table, "Broody + Cheery, with a heart around it," Brooke announced. Then handed the knife to Peyton… who was doing some of the same, "P.S. + J.J. and yes Brooke, there's a heart around it."

Then Brooke and Peyton looked at Haley and Nathan, and Peyton passed her the knife. She took it and did what she knew she was supposed to do, "H.J. + N.S. with a heart and under it 'Always and Forever'" Haley said and slid the knife to Lucas. The school was not going to be happy about this… their new tables… all scratched up by a group of celebrities. Luke wrote one last thing in the middle of the table, really the only free spot left.

"THHS

class of '06

Brooke, Haley, Jake,

Lucas, Nathan, Peyton,

friends forever

11-15-2016," Luke said, when he finished engraving it in the middle of the table, "Now it really is ours," he said, and they all began to eat. Not exactly from their trays of food, but from everyone's. It was sort of their pact… they all get different things… so they all could share. It was great to be back in high school… for a day anyways. Life was good.


	7. High School Once And Again

I loved this... and I hope ya'll do too, its sort of typical high school... kinda

A u s t y n

* * *

Wishing

Chapter 7- High School… Once and Again

"Come on Nate… please… pretty please," Brooke begged after the day was over.

"Brooke, no, I don't need an uproar during basketball practice."

"Please… Tutor Girl… get over here," Brooke shouted to Haley, who was talking to Peyton across the gym. She walked over to them.

"What Brooke?"

"Get your husband, boyfriend, whatever to let me teach his cheerleaders a few things during practice, with you and Peyton."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Work your tutor girl magic, do whatever he loves about you, get him to let us stay."

"Okay, fine, Brooke, but you owe me."

"Okay, when you're on tour, you can wear only my fashions, there I helped you."

"Actually, Brooke, that's helping yourself."

"Is not, cause you so get to look hot."

"And then you so get free advertising."

"Do not."

"Yeah, Brooke, you do."

"PEYTON!" Brooke screamed for her best friend to come over.

Peyton walked over, "You beckoned."

"That I did, would me allowing Haley to wear my designs while on tour be considered free advertising for me, or make her look good, and P. Sawyer if you know what's good for you, you will answer this question right," Brooke warned.

"Um…" Peyton said, looking between Haley and Brooke, "I don't think I want to answer this."

"Peyton… that's just saying I'm wrong and you don't want to tell me that I'm wrong."

"Sorry Brooke," Peyton smiled.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, I forgive you… this time."

"I'd really like to catch up with Jake, if you don't mind," Peyton said, looking back to the other side of the gym.

"Mrs. Jagielski, OMG!"

"Brooke!"

"Whatever, explain to Haley how she can convince Nathan that it would benefit all of us if we stayed during his practice."

"Brooke, I'm sure she already knows she can get anything she wants from Nathan, just by asking, just like you can with about half the guys on the planet."

"That is true, good work P. Sawyer, now I don't need to fire you," Brooke smiled.

"Fire me?"

"Yeah, it would have been a really hard task to find a new best friend, I have really high standards."

"Okay Brooke, glad to know," Peyton said nodding, trying to hold in the laughter that was building up inside her, "I'm gonna go now, okay," Peyton said and turned around to walk back to Jake.

"Tutor Girl, go convince him."

"Ugh, fine," Haley said, obviously annoyed.

"Yeay, now move it," she said and practically pushed Haley into Nathan.

"Hey, um, Brooke wanted me to-" Haley started.

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say."

"Don't need to, you were going to ask me to let you girls stay during my practice. Cause a huge uproar and I get absolutely nothing accomplished."

"Well, I guess it's all for the better, I do need to get going, so I can get ready for my encore concert tonight, its at 6:30, early in the evening, so I can be gone and on my way by 9:30. So, I guess this is goodbye," Haley said, knowing exactly what she was doing, "But of course, I could stay, we could spend some more time together, I could give you my cell number, you could call me sometime, we could meet up on a weekend maybe, but sadly, I'm not allowed to stay, and I really should be going, so, goodbye Nathan," Haley said and turned around to walk away.

"Wait," Nathan started, and Haley turned around to look at him, "Don't go."

"Just me don't go, or all three of us, cause if its just me, then I should go."

"Fine, all of you can stay."

"Thanks Nate," she said, hugging him, and planting a kiss on his cheek, then ran back over to Brooke to share the good news. Nathan walked around with a goofy grin on, Haley had kissed him, not on the lips, but close enough.


	8. Something

Okay... this was sort of thrown together... kind of.. ish... its got a lot of stuff in it so yea

A u s t y n

* * *

Wishing

Chapter 8- Something…

"Listen Nate, I had a great time today, coming back here, being bossed around by Brooke, acting like we were all still in high school, but I need to face reality. I have to go. I have to be in Boston in the morning. I have a show to do. I need to go to New York, and Chicago, and a billion other places," Haley said, "My tour will be over in a couple months, this is the tail end of it, come with me. I made that mistake last time, not asking you to come, and I want you to. I want you to be on tour with me, see the sites. We were all destined for greatness, you just stumbled on the way."

"Hales, I have a job here, I'm a coach. It's not like I will ever have the chance to be a big star like everyone else, I blew it."

"I was there that night."

"What?"

"Your first game, as a pro. Awesome slam dunk, by the way, but you need to work on your landing."

"How did you know, you were off on tour someplace."

"Hey, I know people, and I felt I had to be there. I was going to catch you after the game. What happened? What made you fall? I know it wasn't nerves, you don't get nervous playing ball. You never did, and never would. I know you didn't understand all the medical jargon they told you afterwards, and I was amazed when I saw you actually walking, people don't just recover from torn ligaments and a shattered knee cap. You must have had an angel watching over you then, who knew the latest techniques to have the maximum recovery."

"What?"

"Okay, let me spell it out. Big shot doctors are always just randomly showing up in Tree Hill hospitals?"

"You…"

"Yeah, I made some calls. Glad to see it worked out for ya, now come on, this school didn't fall apart while you were playing basketball did it? And I'm sure you have a couple of sick days racked up. Please Nate, pretty please," she looked at him with her big brown eyes, "I'll make it worth your while."

"What happens when your tour is over?"

"I'll let you talk me into moving here for the slow life of writing new hits," she winked, "And if something else happens, it happens."

Nathan looked around, "What the hell, I don't really have anything here, let's go."

"Really?"

"Yes, when do we leave?"

"Um," she looked at her watch, "Five minutes ago."

"Haley James late?"

"Never, they'll just set my show back, and everyone else will be early."


	9. Leaving Never Felt So Good

I really liked this chapter, and I hope you guys do to cause I worked so hard on it between my other stories and my busy schedule and my bad case of writer's block... but I think it came out good.

A u s t y n

* * *

Chapter 9- Leaving Never Felt So Good

He looked at the plane, it was a private jet, a rather comfortable plane. "Well, what are you waiting for? The pilot is good, I haven't died yet, or crashed, and you've flown before," she said, ushering him on the plane, "We need to get to Boston, it's so pretty there, you should see it. If I wasn't staying with you in Tree Hill after my tour, I would so go live in Boston."

"You think I'd like it?"

"Okay, well, you're still coming, you said so," she said running to the plane, "Come on," she said laughing.

"You know I can't run, I've got a bad knee."

"You know you could run if you wanted to, excuses, excuses, excuses, trust me, I know an excuse when I hear one, and that is so an excuse."

"Is not, you know my knee has been bugging me."

"Nathan Scott, when have you ever listened to doctor's orders not to do something? All Scott men are stubborn and you are no exception," she said, waiting for him to catch up with her.

"I am not."

"And there is another trait of Scott men, lying to women."

He smiled at her, trying to hold in a laugh, "Are there anymore traits I should worry about?"

"Yeah, you just did number three, charm, all Scott men charm the ladies."

"So I'm charming you now?"

"And four, humor, all of you have a sense of humor, and in Dan's case, a twisted sense of humor, but a sense of humor nonetheless. I can't exclude any Scotts in my evaluation."

"Really? So you've been watching us?"

"Well, no, I read a book."

"Really, someone wrote a book about me?"

"No, about your family, I got a free copy, being the author's best friend and all."

"Lucas wrote a book?"

"Yeah, and I was interviewed for it, its called 'Inside the Scotts: The One and Only Look Inside Tree Hill's Most Prominent Family.' It wasn't half bad."

"And people actually bought this book?"

"Well, duh, it mentions a lot of famous people, so of course, I'll let you borrow my copy after the tour, if you feel like reading, even though he is a children's writer, he still does like writing information books, gives a nice portfolio."

They got onto the plane, and it was a rather nice plane, "Wow, this is yours?" he asked, looking around.

"For now, I'm thinking of going back to a bus, but I do like the plane, its classy."

"Yeah," he said, looking around.

"So, Nate, how has life been treating you, are you really happy, being a coach, teaching kids?"

"Yeah, I mean, me and Allisha get into these fights, but they're fun, I sort of live for the petty arguments."

"But are you happy?"

"To be honest, I've always wanted you, but then, there was this time that I knew you weren't coming back, and I moved on, it was after my knee thing, all that time in a hospital bed, or on the couch in front of the T.V., and one day I decided I had enough and went out and did something and I've been pretty happy, how about you? Are you happy?"

"Some days I am, and some days I wonder what if. What if I had chosen something else? What if I stayed in Tree Hill? What if I didn't let you talk me into going? Little things. But I am happy right now. Being on tour can be so lonely sometimes."

"Well, I'm glad I can make you happy."

"Nathan, you always make me happy," she smiled.


	10. New Reality

Okay... so um... Happy V-Day... lol... review like crazy cause I know you're good for it. I sort of went a different way with this than I planned, but I still like it. So yea...

A u s t y n

* * *

Chapter 10- New Reality

"Okay, so good news and bad, well, kinda, sorta," Haley said when they reached Boston, "We're in Boston, ahead of schedule, so we have some time to hang, you and I get to chill in Boston overnight."

"And bad news… kinda sorta?"

"Well, they didn't expect you to be coming, so I kind of only have on hotel room booked, with a king sized bed. You can share, or get a cot, or sleep on the floor, or find another hotel, cause I like to party early in the mornings," she laughed.

"We've shared a bed before, it wouldn't be the first time, unless, of course, you're gonna beat me up, or you party really hard, because in case you forgot, I was the king of parties in Tree Hill."

"Me? Forget? Never, just wasn't sure if you were up for a little pillow fight, jump on the bed in your pajamas, eating calories that I'm not supposed to until we pass out was really your kind of party."

"Are you gonna give me a facial too, and paint my nails?"

"If you want me too, in fact, I'll do your hair too," she responded, laughing, "So, where to? I was thinking pizza, what do you think? Pizza?"

"You don't get jet lag do you?"

"You'll get used to flying, so how about pizza? I was thinking pepperoni and extra cheese, and stuffed crust. It sounds so good, especially since I'm not allowed pizza, too fattening, come on, if I get in trouble, I can blame you," she smirked.

"So, I'll be responsible for you getting in trouble?"

"Well, you're the one who said it, not me. Hey, if you want to take the blame, be my guest."

"You're bad."

"Yup, so how about pizza? I want pizza."

"Sure, pizza sounds good."

"Race you, last one to the pizza place buys. And before you start, I'm slower than a turtle, and you know it."

"But Hales, I have no clue where it is, and I have a bad knee."

"It's all the way at the other end, you'll smell it, and running will do that knee some good, don't you think?"

"But Hales."

"Come on, Nate, when did you loose your competitive spirit?"

"When I broke my knee."

"Nate, please, pretty please," Haley begged. He always gave into her, and she knew it.

"Fine."

"Score!" she smiled.


	11. Tonight We Dance

Okay... Austyn's been bad... I haven't written, I spent a weekish at the beach w/ my cheerleaders, at our competition, i swear, if i thought i was going to be this lazy, i would have said something last chapter... dont hate me... and if you're wondering... we got overall honerable mention. go us! go spartans! yea... we are the Laurel Spartans, Blue, Gold, and White... or Black... lol.. so enjoy.

A u s t y n

* * *

Chapter 11- Tonight We Dance

"You feel better?" Haley asked, after their long run back to the hotel room.

"Yea, maybe I should run more often, I guess I never tried, just assumed I couldn't," he looked around the hotel room, it was a plain room, blue carpet, blue walls, an end table on either side of the bed with a lamp on each one, a dresser with a T.V. on it, and a coffee maker. The fire emergency plans hanging on the wall by the door. A do not disturb sign next to the door, he continued looking around, then it hit him, "You weren't joking about there being only one bed."

"Would I joke about that?"

He thought for a minute, "Probably not, I guess I'll take the floor."

"Suit yourself. More room for me," she smiled and jumped on the bed.

"Seriously? You're just going to let the crippled guy take the floor?"

"Well, I don't think you're very crippled, I mean we ran, what, a bit over a mile today, I don't think I guy with a crippled leg could do that. Nice try."

"We seriously ran that far? It didn't seem like it."

"Oh, but we did my friend, we did," she said, reaching for her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Goodnight ritual," she said simply. She opened her phone and started pressing buttons, he had no clue what she was doing, until he heard their voices.

She then told them all good night, Peyton, Brooke, Jake and Lucas.

"Why was I never included in this?"

"You never asked."

"You have to ask?"

"It started out with me and Brooke, she got lonely after I left, since we did live together, and called me every night to say goodnight. Then Peyton joined in, cause Brooke missed her best friend. Jake bugged us all to be let in our little group, which is when word reached Lucas, so they joined our goodnight ritual."

"Interesting. Why didn't I think of that?"

"No clue, but it's late, and I need my beauty sleep, so, goodnight Nathan," she said and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Hales," he smiled, laying down on the pillows and blankets Haley threw on the floor for him.

The room was silent for a while, until Haley started whispering, "Nathan, Nathan are you sleeping?" She received no answer, so she grabbed her pillows, and blanket, and laid down on the floor next to him, "My bed's too soft," she complained, and fluffed her pillow and went to sleep on the floor. Naturally, he put his arms around her, his subconscious mind told him to do it, and since he was asleep, he didn't really have any power to stop what was happening. She was asleep too, so she didn't stop him.

--------------------------------------

By morning when they woke-up, Nathan had his arms around her, and she was laying with him with a smile on her face. He quickly got up, awaking Haley.

"What's wrong?"

"What- When did you get down here?"

"I dunno, my bed was to soft, I asked you, and you didn't answer, so I assumed a yes. What happened?"

"You slept in my arms."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I don't know. We never really talked about this sort of thing before I said yes."

"Well, thanks for being my alarm clock, I'm going to take a shower, and you're going to get room service for breakfast, and find something good on T.V. to watch while we eat," she said, returning the mood of the room to normal.


	12. Leaving To A New Town

Chapter 12- Leaving To A New Town

"So what hotel are we staying at here, the Hilton, the Marriott?" Nathan asked, looking around their new surroundings.

"Actually, none of the above," she replied, looking at her watch.

"Holiday Inn? Best Western?"

"Nope."

"Umm… a little local inn, a B&B?"

"Still wrong," she said, as a car pulled up, "And that would be our ride."

"What happened to the limos?"

"Not here," she said, opening the door to the backseat and climbing in. Nathan got in the front, realizing it was a car, and Haley wasn't scooting over. "Okay, Nate, that is Jennifer, one of my best friends, well in New York City," Haley motioned to the driver.

"Hi, Jennifer," he said politely, looking at her, then straining his neck back to look at Haley, "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the girl next to her.

"Libby," she answered simply.

Nathan looked to the woman he was sitting next to, "She yours?"

"No, seriously, I am happy with my figure, for now at least, I'm young, Oh My Gosh, Haley, you didn't tell him, you promised me you would."

"I was going to…"

"Tell me what?" Nathan asked, looking confused.

"Not here, Jenn, later, I promise."

"Fine, but if you don't tell him by sundown, I will, and it sure as hell won't come out as nice from me as it would you."

"I'll tell him," Haley said, defeated, "Jenn, could we go for ice cream first?" Haley asked.

"Already ahead of you," she laughed, it's funny how the mood just changed so quickly, and Nathan was still lost back in their last argument.

"Libster, what kind do you want?"

"Green!" she shouted excitedly.

"Libby, Green is not a flavor, it's a color."

Nathan laughed, "Green is so a flavor, and a darned good one at that, Hales, where have you been?"

"Well, I guess I was never taught green was a flavor. I always thought it was a color, a color you get when you mix yellow and blue."

"We're here," Jenn announced, pulling into a rather empty parking lot, of an old fashioned ice cream shop, it looked like something right from the fifties.

Haley held Libby's hand as the walked inside, and the girl skipped along beside her. Nathan finally got a good look at her, she looked oddly familiar, like someone he had seen before, but he couldn't put his finger on who. They sat at the counter on swivel stools, Libby kept spinning round and round, grabbing onto the counter to keep going.

Haley fought the urge to yell at her in public, she wasn't really doing anything wrong, but it was still kind of annoying, but remembered how she used to love spinning around on the tall stools at Karen's Café when she was younger and spent most of her time there. No one ever yelled at her to stop, but it was distracting, seeing her go round and round out of the corner of her eye, and she worried that she would fall. The waitress stood behind the counter, watching Libby and smiling, "Cute kid, so what can I get you folks?"

"Green!" Libby shouted smiling.

"Green what?" the waitress asked, playing along.

"Ouch Cream, Green Ouch Cream."

"Green Ouch Cream… hmmm… want clouds on it?"

"Ya!" she smiled, knowing just what the lady meant.

"And what about raindrops?"

"Yes, please."

"And a little girl like you probably likes a brown river running down it too, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, coming up, anyone else?"

"I'll have the same as shorty over there," Nathan said, he knew good and well what the lady meant too, "Only add a red beach ball on top."

"Can do."

"Um, I'll just have a banana split, with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, with the chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream, and nuts, oh, and nuts."

"Yes ma'am, and for you miss," the waitress asked Jenn.

"Soft-serve vanilla in a cone."

"Plain Jane over here, huh, okay, be back shortly."

Haley turned to Nathan, "What is Green Ouch Cream, with clouds and raindrops and a brown river and a red beach ball?"

"Mint ice cream, with whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate syrup and a cherry."

"How do you know that?"

"Common sense, Libby sure has a good taste in ice cream."

"That just sounds odd."

"But good, miss traditional banana split."

"Banana splits are foods of the gods."

"And macaroni and cheese, and Lucky Charms, and hot chocolate…"

"Okay, the gods like a lot of foods."

"If you say so."

"I like mac an cheese," Libby added her two cents, "An Lucky charmses, and hot cocoa, and naner splits."

"We all know you do, Libs."

"I didn't," Nathan said, adding in.

"Right, forgot, Jenn, why are you so quiet?"

"Don't have much to say I guess, I don't know, I don't want to say something wrong, um," she picked her cell phone off the counter, "It's work, I have to go, um, I'll take your bags and drop them off, you can walk from here right?"

"Oh yeah, go, and thanks so much."

She was grabbing her things as the waitress came back with her ice cream, and she took it to go.

"Nice friend," Nathan said, after she left.

"Yea, she is, so um," Haley took a bit of her ice cream, "I kind of need to tell you something. There was this night on a tour in 2009, spring, it was cold, and rainy, it was our stop in Chicago. One of the best nights I remember on that tour. It was my 'Like It Never Happened' tour."

"And…"

"You remember that one?"

"Yea, I went to it in Chicago, it was the closest one to Tree Hill, first time I saw you since our fall out. We talked afterwards, got a little drunk, okay a lot drunk, hated each other, at first, then made out, and I remember leaving real early the next morning."

"We slept together."

"Yeah, I do remember that, we were drunk as, um, well, we were really drunk," Nathan said, remembering, and noticing Libby sitting there.

"Libbyismydaughter," she said, really fast, and incomprehensible.

"What?"

"Libby is my daughter."


	13. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Chapter 13 - Home Is Where The Heart Is

"Come on Libs, you can do it," Haley said, they were watching DVDs Haley had made of Libby over the years. The current one was when she was learning how to ride a bike.

"What if I fall again, Mommy?" the 4-year-old Libby asked her mother.

"Then you bet back up and try again," Haley said laughing. Libby was wearing a pink helmet on her head, with matching pink elbow pads on her elbows, and pink kneepads on her knees, and they all matched the pink bike she was riding with a white basket in front. She was wearing pink shorts and a white top, like the whole thing was planned out to be pink. Even her sneakers were pink and white, and she had pink socks.

"Mommy, I'm doing it, I'm riding a bike," the girl squealed, pedaling away. The movie cut off and the DVD returned to the menu.

Libby walked in, "Watcha watchin'" she asked, chewing on a carrot.

"You," Haley answered, "Eat that in the kitchen," she said, without even looking at her.

She stomped her foot and turned around, Nathan looked at Haley, "How'd you know she was eating?"

"Always is, loves them carrots."

"Good to know. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"That she likes carrots?"

"No, about her, does Lucas know? Peyton, Brooke, Jake?"

"Yeah, they know her, she makes sure of that."

"Why not tell me?"

"To be honest? I don't know. Afraid of how you'd take it, I guess. Are you mad?"

"No, not mad, just upset, she's like seven, and this is the first time I've seen her or even heard of her."

"You have to understand, I wanted to, so bad, really, I did, but the way you left, I kind of felt that you thought it was a mistake."

"Haley, I loved you, always will, and always have, well, since I met you, nothing is ever a mistake if I do it with you."

Haley smiled, "Well, I'm sorry, but you know now, and I guess, well, if I never ran into you again, I probably wouldn't have told you, but I still love you, and I guess, I don't know, maybe I want us to work, I want us to be a family. Jennifer's great and all, but she deserves a life too, not taking care of my child, and I guess what I'm trying to say is do you want this to work, the three of us become a family?"

"Yea," he nodded, "Yeah, I would, I want to get to know my daughter."

"Libby, I said in the kitchen, do I need to physically put you there myself?" Haley asked, not looking at her, but at Nathan, "So, after my tour, we got and live in Tree Hill, me, you and Libby, because I know in our original agreement it was just me moving in."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You know where she is, and what she's doing without looking."

"Because I know that she NEVER follows the rules."

"I do to," Libby yelled, from the kitchen.

"You mean the rule of no yelling in the house?"

"No, not that one," she said back, watching the volume of her voice.

"I know, you're always loud."

"I'm not loud, I'm just not quiet."

"You know what, how about I start dinner, and you go outside and play basketball with, um Nathan," Haley said and got up.


End file.
